gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Char Returns
Char Returns is the twenty-sixth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired on September 29, 1979 in Japan and on August 24, 2001 in North America. Synopsis White Base is heading toward a Federation dock in Belfast, Ireland, to repair damage done in the Battle of Odessa. Amuro practices his mid-air docking maneuvers along the way, and Bright is frustrated that he can't pull it off more quickly. Marker responds that since the Core Fighter is actually Gundam's escape capsule, getting it out is faster and easier than getting it in. Kai is excited to receive some shore leave when they arrive, but Amuro reminds him that they are now in a more formal military setting and will have to follow whatever future orders they are given. Elsewhere in a nearby house, a red-haired girl named Miharu is washing dishes in the kitchen when she hears a low rumble. She runs outside and witnesses White Base passing by. She takes pictures, and using a balloon and transmitter sends a message out to the ocean where it is received by Zeon's Mad Angler squadron. Commander of the squadron is Char Aznable. While the photograph is not very clear, Char thinks it may be White Base and decides to head there, despite his assistant Mulligan stating that a nearby unit commanded by Boone can handle it. Elsewhere, a reconnaissance plane carrying General Revil flies over the dock to view the damage to White Base. He wishes he could give the crew more time off, but under the circumstances cannot. His plane lands, and he proceeds to a meeting room to address the crew. He thanks them for their efforts up to that point and then tells them that when they're done with repairs they'll head to the Federation's Main Base, Jaburo, in South America. Fraw Bow asks what will happen to those who haven't joined the military or who wish to back out, and is informed that they'll be imprisoned for a year due to their knowledge of Federation top secret weapons. Revil also comments on the fact that due to Gundam, Zeon has stepped up their production of more advanced mobile suits as well as mobile armors. Down on the dock, the crew of White Base is taking their shore leave. Unbeknownst to them, Boone's fleet, just beneath the water in the harbor, has launched a couple of Goggs in an effort to take out White Base before Char gets there. Miharu runs up to Kai as he departs the base, trying to get him to buy some things from her. Kai comments on her being cute, but doesn't buy anything from her, nor does Amuro. Amuro asks Fraw why she wants to leave the military and she expresses her concern over who will take care of the children. Underwater, the Goggs approach the harbor but realize it the region is full of mines. They shoot a substance that disables them, which alerts the Federation to their presence. The Zeon start their attack on the base. Presently, the Gundam is the only mobile suit that can sortie, although it cannot use its beam rifle. The Federation tries and stave off the oncoming Goggs, which soon surface and wreak havoc on the area. Amuro launches in Gundam. Meanwhile, Revil watches from a house nearby and refuses to leave the front lines. He tells the aide to call for more defense and is told the Guntank has already been requested. On White Base, Sayla talks to Omar and wonders whether to launch with the G-Bull now, or wait and fight with both the Gundam and G-Fighter. She decides on the second choice. Bright orders the launching of the Guntank just as the Goggs reach the town. Amuro finds that the vulcan cannons have no effects on the Gogg and he is also unsuccessful when he tries using the Gundam hammer. Down in the town, Miharu is watching the skirmish and taking pictures. She turns to run and is almost hit by a car being driven by Kai Shiden. He is surprised to see her, and tells her to get out of town, as it has gotten dangerous. Amuro decides to return to White Base and transfer to the G-Bull due to its more powerful weaponry. He has the G-Fighter's B-module placed on standby. One of the Goggs rampaging through the town notices the G-Bull and opens fire. The G-Bull's strong armor protects it from the damage and is able to destroy it. The G-Fighter's B-module is launches and combines with the G-Bull, which then releases the Gundam. The Gundam drops into the harbor and descends, looking for the other Gogg. The Gogg comes upon him from behind, taking Amuro by surprise, and tries to destroy its camera. Realizing the Gogg's mono-eye is its main camera, Amuro attacks it, destroying it. Without its sight, the Gogg can't see where Amuro is and he is able to destroy it. White Base and General Revil realize that the Gogg has been defeated since the Zeon's attack has stopped, but wonder if Amuro is made it out okay. Sayla detects an object traveling under water and Amuro soon makes contact to the delight of everyone. Boone's ship surfaces as Char approaches in the Sea Lance. He lands and heads inside. Char realizes that White Base has in fact docked at the port. Boone tells him that both Goggs have been destroyed, to which Char is not surprised. Bringing up the schematics of the Gundam, he claims that the mobile suit has wounded his pride and that he seeks to destroy it so as to restore his honor. Important Events Characters Introduced: Miharu Ratokie, Flanagan Boone Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko